A Perfect Godsend
by Kikinaki
Summary: Takes place right after MGS. Looks solid from the outside, but is liquid from the inside


The glowing red-coloured horizon gave the Alaskian island a different look of view: Birds circling around searching for food, polar bears reaching for fishes in the water, penguins doing their daily routine to find a better place to live . In the far distance an engine of an snowvehicle roaring like a lion could be heard. Driven by a well-built, muscular man, wearing a blue military high-tech gear and a blue bandanna tied around the head to keep his slacky hair in place. Behind him there was another man, holding the driver real tight around his chest. A skinny look wearing transparrent glasses, large white lab coat and trousers that almost covers his sneakers.

" Where are we going, David?" The man asked the vehicle driver.

David was somewhat uncomfortable when he called him by his name. " You don't have to call me David, Otacon, just Snake would be enough."

Otacon didn't know what to say. Moments ago Snake said he wanted to be called David and now he suddenly changed his mind. " Alright then, Snake... where are we going?

" Before i came here," he answered with his rough voice," i studied this island geographicly, just in case no one should pick me up, or should i say pick us up. I think twenty miles northwest ahead of here should be a small harbour where we could arrange a trip to the mainland."

" And then," Otacon curiously asked.

" That i don't know," Snake said," Alaska isn't small. I guess there will be always a few kind people who could hitchhike us to the US."

Otacon thoughts about the plan was negative. The distance between Alaska and the US is huge. Who would be kind enough just to do that favour, especcialy he and Snake don't have money or anything valuable. And what about food and a place to stay? Otacon denied it a few times with his head, but he should be relying on Snake, that was the only option at the time.

As they were on their way, the icy cold landscape changed little by little. There were less animals to be seen and the mountains standing far away became greater. The sun was risen and risen as time went by, which gave Snake a feeling of a glow of warmth on his face. How faster they went and more away from the nuclear disposal site, to more Snake tasted freedom. At last he brought the mission to a good end. No more fighting at cold, desolate places, no more people he should protect, no more obligations to follow orders and no more Meryl in his way. He know he wasn't the right man for Meryl. Snake was arrogant, selfish, cold and had no patience with people. No surprisingly, he was delightened that Meryl was dead. " To bad for Campbell," he thought to himself.

" Why did you came here?" Otacon asked while interrupting Snakes thoughts.

Snake couldn't bring an answer for that. Otacons question brought a tornado of questions circling around his mind. Why did he agreed with the mission? Was it because he was caught and almost threatened to do it? Was it to do a favour for the Colonel? Or was it...? Snake didn't want to think further on about the last option.

Slowly to whole scene on the top of Metal Gear Rex with Liquid appeared. He hasn't still forgotten the speech that Liquid made: About their "father", the reason why Liquid threatened the US and about why himself was there." Why are you here, while your superiors betray you?" Liquids voice echoed through Snakes mind. " I'll tell you then, because you enjoy all the killing that's why." Snake was astonished when he thought about Liquids last sentence. Was he really enjoying killing people? Was that the only reason he was created or to be more specificly "cloned". The more he thought about that, the more Big Boss came to his mind. " Damn you."

" What did you say, Snake?" Otacon asked.

" Nothing."

" Can you still give an answer on my question?"

" My head is a bit foggy," Snake answered with a soft maddening voice,

" maybe later."

As he spoke his last words, Snake putted his hand to his chest to easen the pain he felt within it. He felt his heart pounding faster and faster. Snake cried out loud his pain.

" What's wrong?" Otacon frightingly asked.

Snake brought out his both hands to his chest to end the pain, but it was more painfull when every second went by. He fell down of the vehicle on the hard solid cold ground. Otacon didn't know what to do and he also got off the vehicle and fell down hard on the ground and lost his consciousness. The driverless snowmobile rotated a few times and eventually turned over which caused a huge explosion that created a large hole in the icy bottom of snow.

Minutes went by when Otacon slowly opened his eyes. He felt his head hurting from the fall and tasted blood in his mouth, his underlip was wide open. A few bruises around his body were eradicated and his knee was injured. When he finally got up on his feet and gained his full consciousness, he looked for his fallen friend. He saw him lying motionless on the ground not far away. He hastened to him to check up what happened. As he got to the body, he kneeled before it, grabbed Snakes wrist and tried to feel his pulse, he felt nothing. To be sure he putted his hand next to Snakes neck and no warmth could be felt. It was clear. Otacon got up to his feet and a wicked smile could be seen on his skinny face.

All of a sudden, his right ear vibrated and he heared a monotone sound: His Codec was beeping. He turned his face away from the body, putted his right forefinger just beneath his right ear to pick up the call.

" What's the situation mr. Emmerich?" A standard military voice said.

" He's dead Colonel Campbell." Otacon replied with a deep relief.

"Good job. Looks like the virus did his work." A long laughter could be heard from the other side. " Snake", the Colonel spoke, " what a naive fool."

" What will happen next Colonel?" Otacon asked.

" We'll order the national sattelites to pinpoint your exactlocation and send a helicopter to pick you up along with Snake. Meanwhile, make sure nothing happens to Snake, we need his body."

" Yes Colonel, over and out." Otacon ended the short conversation.

While he was finished with the Codec, he turned his attention to Snake and a big shock was seen in his face, the body was gone. As he was trying to search for it, he was attacked from his back, an arm holding his throath along with his neck

" Looks like you picked the wrong victim," a rough all-familiar voice said.

"...Snake..." Otacon whispered when his neck was grabbed harder when the seconds went by.

Without a great effort, Snake snapped Otacons neck, like breaking a twig through the middle. Otacon felt hard on the ground. No movements could be seen from Otacons side as Snake watched him. Memories about Otacon appeared right before his eyes. From the first time he met him in the laboratory till this moment, he held no grief for what he did and instead of mourning a grimace was to be found on his face. Without any kind of transportation, he couldn't make it alone. He looked at the high-standing burning sun, cold wind howling around his eardrums, his right hand tightly beside his holster and a cigarette in his mouth to warm up his body. A green flying vehicle could be seen coming from the sun towards Snake. A large grin coloured Snakes face. Liquid was right about him.


End file.
